bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Bolton Gramercy
|race = Human |likes = Cooking, cuisine, his knives |dislikes = Losing, other chefs, giving autographs |occupation = Chef |status = Alive |affiliations = Food Fight |family = Unnamed grandmother |debut = Big Hero 6: The Series *"Food Fight" |voice actor = Gordon Ramsay}} Bolton Gramercy is a top celebrity chef in the episode "Food Fight" from Big Hero 6: The Series. Background At some point in his life, Bolton got into cooking. His grandmother gave him a set of knives which he kept for many years and he eventually became an excellent chef as well as a celebrity. Personality Because of his fame, Bolton is an arrogant/proud person who believes himself to be superior to others. He mistreats some people, especially chefs with smaller reputations like he did with Aunt Cass when he insulted her food. However, after losing to her in ''Food Fight'' and being forced to lend her the knives that he dearly owned, he was humbled down and acknowledged Cass as a real chef, then apologized for his atrocious behavior. Appearance Gramercy is a tall Caucasian man with blond hair and hazel eyes. It's possible that he is British judging by his accent. His usual clothes are a grey turtleneck, dark-blue pants and brown shoes. Additionally, when he participated in the cooking competition he wore a red headband. Powers and Abilities Bolton Gramercy is not a person with superpowers or known special abilities. *'Cooking skills:' As a top-notch chef, he knows how to cook many dishes even with unusual ingredients. Equipment *'Knives:' A set of his favorite knives that were previously owned by his grandmother and gave to him as a gift. He used them in the cooking competition and lost them to Aunt Cass, but he later politely asked to get them back. History Bolton Gramercy visited Lucky Cat Café and sat alone, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Aunt Cass, being a fan of him, eagerly told her nephew Hiro Hamada about him and his reputation upon recognizing him, but Hiro was messaged by Go Go Tomago, who informed him that there was trouble at Krei Tech, and thus had to leave. Cass alone approached the chef to give him more coffee and bread, but he got upset and tried to ignore her by saying he didn't do autographs. Cass told the man she just wanted him to enjoy his meal, but Gramercy insulted her. Later at night, Cass had gone out looking for Hiro and ended up in the Food Fight competition, where Gramercy was presented by Yum LaBouché. At first, Cass tried to make clear things up saying she was just looking for her nephew but Gramercy insulted her again and after hearing the audience's reaction, she decided to actually face him. The dish they had to prepare was crème brûlée using gummy iguanas, cilantro and ostrich eggs. While grabbing the ingredients, Gramercy pushed Cass's egg to try to slow her down and then he skillfully prepared his dish. Cass, however, managed to keep up with him and once seeing that both were almost done, Gramercy attempted to ruin Cass' dish by throwing another egg at her but accidentally burnt his own dish with a blowtorch before he could. With only 20 seconds left, he had no choice but to present his ruined brûlée to the judges. Cass, therefore, became the obvious winner and the disappointed Gramercy had to give Cass his nana's knives. Days later, after Cass became the champion of the competition and former reigning champion Momakase was arrested, Gramercy returned to the Café to apologize to her, then complimented her by calling her Chef Cass. Before asking if he could get his knives back, Cass guessed it and took him to a room where she kept all of her defeated rivals' blades. Gramercy stood amazed, and Cass asked which ones belonged to him. Trivia *The character is a parody of the real-life chef Gordon Ramsay, who is his voice actor. Bolton's name is also based on Gordon's and could be considered a "deformed" version of the name. Appearances Gallery Gramercy.png Cass and Bolton.png Bolton bread.png Bolton presented.png|Gramercy at Food Fight Cass faces Bolton.png Cass vs Bolton.png|Cass: "We'll see who's the real chef. You're about to get..." Cass and Two Men BH6 Series.jpg|Cass: "...stir-fried!" Bolton ready.png Bolton cheat.png Bolton egg.png Bolton mixing.png Bolton chops cilantro.png Bolton cook.png Bolton torchblow.png Bolton dish ruined.png Cass and Bolton judged.png Yum, Cass and Bolton.png Gramercy loss.png Gramercy Defeated.png|Gramercy loses Bolton lends knives to Cass.png BoltonFFending.png|Gramercy comes to Lucky Cat Café again Bolton sad.png|(Cass: "Chef Gramercy, what are you doing here?") "Uh, hello, Cass." Bolton apology.png|"First of all, I want to apologize for my atrocious behavior." Bolton apology 2.png|"Secondly, I was wondering if... if you could find it in your heart..." CassBoltonEnding.png|Cass takes Gramercy to... KnifeCollection.png|...a room full of knives Cass collected from her defeated rivals! BoltonSurprised.png|Gramercy surprised at Cass's vast knife collection Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males